1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens driving apparatus in which the speed of travel of a lens during the zooming operation and the speed of travel of the lens into, for example, a macro position or a lens receiving position.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, zoom lenses having various macro functions have been developed. For example, in a zoom lens having a powered zoom lens, it is known to electrically switch a zooming area and a macro mode. The assignee of the present application has developed and proposed the kind of camera having a powered zoom lens, for example, in U.S. Ser. No. 144,030, U.S. Ser. No. 244,789 and PCT/JP87/00292. Generally speaking, in this kind of zoom lens, the zooming speed is set to be optimum in accordance with a design, but the speed of the movement of a lens barrel to minimize the length thereof in order to receive the lens into a lens receiving position and the speed of switching the mode into a macro mode and vice versa should be as quick as possible.
However, in the prior art, since the operations mentioned above are all effected at the same speed (i.e., constant speed) in accordance with the zooming operation, the switching operation into a macro mode and the lens receiving (accomodating) operation are slow and accordingly inconvenient.